


shake a willy

by Kingsaucy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsaucy/pseuds/Kingsaucy
Summary: follow on from anothers fic because i was pissed it ended hahahahaahhathe fic can be found on here: fightr / My Neighbor and My best friends Neighborthis is post minhyuk threesome with boyfs wonho and hyungwon. in which he feels bad as he is in love with jooheon,,,,





	shake a willy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my best friend's neighbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996988) by [fghtr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fghtr/pseuds/fghtr). 



“What have I done” was all Minhyuk could think to himself as he excited the building. He was grateful to be able to receive payment which is what he needed but he couldn’t help feel embarrassed and strange. He had sex with his best friend’s boyfriend, THE Wonho, on camera and then had sex with said boyfriend and his best friend, Hyungwon. Could life get any more confusing? To add to the confusing pile of emotions surging through his mind, Hyungwon confessed that he had actually wanted to “fuck” Minhyuk till he could not walk. Minhyuk was flattered but that has to make matters more confusing.  
Now as he left Hyunwon’s building he has to go home. It wasn’t too late 9.00PM, so getting back to his block wouldn’t be an issue. The issue was his roommate, Jooheon. Minhyuk always invited Jooheon to his room and they were really close, eventually Minhyuk just asked Jooheon to move in, it made sense. The issue…. Well once Minhyuk got wind of an actual camboy attending their college, of course he would invite Jooheon over to watch it with him and spend all their free periods seeing if they could spot which person it was. That meant Jooheon will have watched tonight’s session….. he didn’t tell Jooheon about it because it had all happened so fast and for some reason the whole time he was in the ‘love cave’ (as Minhyuk, Kihyun and Jooheon nicknamed it) all he could think of was Jooheon.  
Minhyuk couldn’t face Jooheon right now, especially thinking about what happened and Jooheon too it was turning him on and needed time to clear his head. The best option for him right now would be to pray to the lords Shownu was back from the gym so he could crash there.  
[Minhyuk-9:15pm]: hi Shownu… um I know its last minute but are you back from the gym?  
[Shownu-9:15pm]: hey Minhyuk, yeah I just got back, is everything okay?  
[Minhyuk-9:15pm]: not really, I need a place to crash tonight, do you mind?  
[Shownu-9:16pm]: of course I don’t mind, be nice to see you ^^  
Minhyuk was relived, he didn’t have to face Jooheon or ask anyone else to crash at theirs. Minhyuk loved Kihyun and Changkyun but secret keeping was not high up on their priorities.  
Shownu lived on the block above the gym. If Minhyuk lived anything about Shownu it was the fact he was reliable and predictable. Shownu was a dance major. He was shy and awkward in person but boy when he got on stage he was straight FIRE, pulling moves as if they were hand crafted for him personally. He was their friend group’s rock; every one of them could rely on Shownu to be there for them.  
Minhyuk knocked on his door nervously; he wanted to tell Shownu everything but worried for a split moment anxious that he would be judged. The door swung open. Shownu’s soft bunny like smile greeted him, instantly relaxing Minhyuk. Shownu was unobservant and somewhat slow but the array of marks all over Minhyuk’s neck and collar bone were obvious. Minhyuk stood before him sheepishly, very un-Minhyuk like. Usually Minhyuk was a ball of energy, not reserved and meek like he was now. Shownu was lowkey worried something very serious had happened, like sexual assault. Shownu didn’t want to alarm his friend so remained smiling and welcomed him into his home.  
“h..hey” Minhyuk murmured.  
“Hi Minhyuk, would you like anything to eat? You don’t look too great” Shownu still looking positive but with a little more concern.  
“i…. I am okay but could a get a shower? And maybe borrow some clothes?”  
Shownu could never refuse a request from Minhyuk and without hesitation brought Minhyuk some of his old gym gear (t-shirt and joggers from when he was smaller) and a towel. Minhyuk gratefully accepted Shownu’s kindness and headed to the shower to hopefully wash away some of his shame. Shownu had not saw Minhyuk like this. It broke his heart a little he wanted his little spark back and wanted to get to the bottom of what made him like this. Doing the only thing he could think of, he messaged Jooheon.  
[Shownu-9:31pm]: hey Jooheon, I am a little concerned about Minhyuk. He doesn’t look okay and asked to stay here has something happened between you two?  
Jooheon was shocked reading Shownu’s text. From what he had saw on Wonho’s website Minhyuk seemed to be having the time of his life. Not that he was jealous… much. But Shownu’s message did worry him a little.  
[Jooheon-9:33pm]: nothing happened with me and Minhyuk, I didn’t know he was staying out?  
Jooheon was frustrated with Minhyuk. They were best friends. Why didn’t Minhyuk tell him he was going to fuck Wonho? Jooheon felt sick. He didn’t even come back here he went to Shownu. Was that it? Did he mean nothing to Minhyuk anymore? What am I thinking, its not like Minhyuk has to tell me anything… he isn’t my boyfriend or whatever so why am I even feeling like this? Jooheon didn’t want to admit it to himself but he had feelings for Minhyuk and had for while. He never acted on his feelings though despite the rumours about them flying around their friends. No time felt like the right time to confess and he certainly wasn’t going to confess now. Clearly Minhyuk didn’t see him like that or even respect him enough to talk to him about performing with Wonho, knowing he would watch.  
[Jooheon-9:40pm]: Hyungwon!  
Hyungwon chuckled looking at the text. He was currently sat combing his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, after earlier events rest was very much needed. Hyungwon had always been jealous of Jooheon. He was able to get most of Minhyuk’s attention. During their early days Hyungwon wanted Minhyuk so much and knew Jooheon had a crush on him too so had always some sort of silent rivalry with him and Jooheon. Wonho looked up towards Hyungwon after feeling him chuckle.  
“what are you giggling at” Wonho asked innocently. After hearing Hyungwon confess to Minhyuk he had been feeling insecure.  
“oh, Jooheon just messaged me. He must have saw Minhyuk and the mark I left on him.” Hyungwon smirked not realising his boyfriend’s heart was sinking. Wonho was so whipped for Hyungwon, he couldn’t imagine being with someone as great as him and actually being wanted by them but now he just felt second best.  
[Hyungwon-9:43pm]: ah, Jooheony! I guess you saw the mark I left on your boyfriend. Hope you don’t mind ;)  
Jooheon saw his reply and wanted to scream! Hyungwon left marks on Minhyuk? Did Minhyuk fuck Hyungwon too? Even so, he couldn’t stand Hyungwon’s taunts. Nearly everyone and their aunt could tell Jooheon had it bad for Minhyuk and Jooheon knew Hyungwon had a thing for Minhyuk and cursed every time Minhyuk would go Hyungwon’s. He didn’t want to lower himself to Hyungwon’s level but he was so hurt that Minhyuk had sex with Wonho and know Hyungwon had the audacity to taunt him about it.  
[Jooheon-9:44pm]: If you are talking about Minhyuk, you know he isn’t my boyfriend. What did you do to him? I got a text from Shownu saying he is really worried about Minhyuk? I thought he would still be there with YOUR boyfriend but I guess not…  
[Hyungwon-9:45pm]: he didn’t even go to you! Poor Jooheony all alone. Don’t worry about me and MY boyfriend we both have had our fun with Minhyuk and Minhyuk will get paid for his exquisite services, please thank him when you see him for me. Now I must get back to attending to my boyfriend. See you ~  
Jooheon launched his phone across the room, hugged his legs and cried. He couldn’t stand Hyungwon talking about Minhyuk like a piece of meat… an insignificant fuck amongst a montage of other fucks. As much he was upset and confused he wanted to see Minhyuk. He wanted to hug him and show him how loved he could make him feel. He wanted to hear Minhyuk say that it was all a mistake and wanted to love him back.  
***  
Minhyuk finished showering, luckily showing can hide tears. Shownu gestured for Minhyuk to join him on the sofa. Soft Jazz was playing in the background, Happy Madness by Joe Henderson, seems fitting for how Minhyuk was feeling.  
“so..” Shownu turned to face Minhyuk who was avoiding eye contact. “do you want to tell me what has happened?”  
Minhyuk let out a deep shaky sigh and proceeded to tell Shownu about the camboy thing and the threesome.  
“so, now I am just really confused. Hyungwon confessed to me so plainly and in front of his boyfriend too after id just had sex with him on camera for money. And I know Jooheon will have watched it, we always watch it and I am so stressed because the whole time all I could think of was Jooheon and how I wanted it to be me and him in that situation and now he will never forgive me, he probably won’t be able to look at me, I can’t look at myself and when I tell him what happened with Hyungwon too, gaaah I am such an idiot” Minhyuk didn’t stop for air clutching his hair slightly pulling on it.  
Shownu was actually relieved as he had been thinking something much more sinister had occurred. Without hesitation Shownu help Minhyuk in his soft bear arms and comforted the little confused human.  
“hey, shhhhhh, it’s okay” Shownu reassured him stroking his back gently. “Jooheon like you, A LOT. You can get passed this. If you like him too, then tell him. Don’t beat yourself up on what ifs etc. It’s no secret Jooheon and Hyungwon have a little tension between them so probably will be a little upset but c’mon we know Jooheon, he could never stay upset at you for long? Who could!!!?”  
Minhyuk relaxed a little into Shownu’s arms but knew he would have to face Jooheon sooner than later.  
[Minhyuk-10:02am]: hi Jooheon, are you awake?  
Jooheon rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone, which now had a rather healthy crack across the front. It was from Minhyuk. He could feel his heart beat faster. He was hurt but was glad to hear from him.  
[Jooheon-10:03am]: yeah I am up? Whats up? Where are you?  
Minhyuk looked and the reply and took in a deep breath and could feel his heart clench. He still felt stupid.  
[Minhyuk-10:05am]: I am at Shownu’s I am okay. I have made THE biggest mistake of my ENTIRE life and you will already know half the story but I have much more I need to talk to you about and I am nervous too :/  
Jooheon was actually relieved a little to hear Minhyuk call last night a big mistake and was lowkey pleased Minhyuk wanted to talk to him about it. Though he was hurt and disappointed and wished it was him on the camera with Minhyuk he would always be Minhyuk’s best friend and I guess he would have to be okay with that.  
[Jooheon-10:07am]: yeah.. I saw! Kinda wish I didn’t see though :/ will you be home soon?  
[Minhyuk-10:07am]: yeah I am leaving Shownu’s now, I will be with you in 10. I am sorry Jooheon!  
Minhyuk regretted being born at this point! Why couldn’t he have not been a money thirsty whore for 5 seconds and figure out a better way to get money and tell Jooheon how he felt about him and do all the things any lover could possibly do for their main.  
Shownu waved Minhyuk off giving him a reassuring smile. Minhyuk actually smiled back. Minhyuk was glad he chose to go to Shownu; he wasn’t in a great state yesterday! He wanted to be sick with nerves but was happy to be seeing Jooheon. It was not long before Minhyuk got to their room. He waited for another 5 minutes outside the door. He couldn’t bring himself to face the boy who had been on his mind since Wonho laid the first finger on him. He wondered what Jooheon’s touch would feel like. He wondered how it would feel to hear Jooheon moan his name in the moments he could actually catch his breath. Knowing he was going to enter to see an upset Jooheon hurt is heart.  
Finding courage within himself somewhere he opened the door and kicked off his shoes. Jooheon wasn’t about in the living area of the kitchen. Minhyuk placed his clothes in the laundry and took a deep breath as he headed to their room. Jooheon was leaning against his headboard with one hand behind his head and the other scrolling his phone. He glanced up at Minhyuk who was standing in the door way. Jooheon didn’t recognise the clothes Minhyuk had on but assumed he probably washed himself at Shownu’s.  
“hey.” Minhyuk almost whispered  
“hey.” Jooheon retorted placing his phone on his lap.  
“I am going to get changed then we can talk” Minhyuk smiled shyly. Jooheon just nodded his head and went back to his phone.  
Minhyuk took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and headed to the washroom to change. Usually he would change in front of Jooheon but he was feeling rather self conscious. He hesitated before returning back to their bedroom, Jooheon was in the same position in which he was left. Minhyuk sat on the edge of his own bed and faced Jooheon. Jooheon placed his phone done and looked at Minhyuk.  
“I am going to speak and I want you to just listen okay. You can respond when I am finished.” Minhyuk looked at Jooheon with a solemn desperation. Jooheon’s eyes widened but he gave a silent nod of understanding.  
“so you watched Wonho’s show yesterday so you already know that part which I don’t need to go into any details about. I did that because I needed money. I borrowed some cash off a really sketchy guy on campus and I literally think he will kill me if I don’t pay him back. Sorry I didn’t tell you about that but I didn’t want to worry you and I didn’t have time to tell you about the arrangement I had with Wonho. I blindly agreed thinking of the money I would get. And that is the first of my mistakes and gosh, I just know you will judge me for what I am going to say but I am going mad in my mind so I will just be honest” Minhyuk nervously chuckled before continuing. “The moment Wonho touched me I couldn’t help myself. I was intoxicated but not by him, by you. The more I was thinking of you the more aroused I was getting. I know we are friends and I am probably making things super weird with us right now right? I am an idiot!”  
Jooheon did not dare interrupt. Minhyuk was thinking of him? Jooheon thought it was only him who thought like that about Minhyuk. Jooheon sat up a little more and listened more intently.  
“I wish I could say the night ended there. But Hyungwon was mad? Or jealous? He was acting strangely. I was so overwhelmed with everything a just wanted to go home yet I ended up naked tied to his bed post. Wonho was there too. This is the part… it just makes me sick thinking about because I am ashamed of myself and not because of the 3 dudes all together, you know that sort of thing doesn’t really bother me but the fact it was Hyungwon and Wonho and they are boyfriends and I literally just had sex with Wonho for money. Its such a mess.” Minhyuk’s chest got tighter with every word he spoke. Every breath he took becoming harder, you could have argued the air was draining out the room, well that’s how Minhyuk felt.  
“Hyungwon confessed to me or at least it seemed like he did. H.. he…he said since we met he had a crush on me and thought about , um.. fucking me until I could walk. Oh my god this is ridiculous I cannot believe I am saying this out loud right now and to you too. I wanna tell stories like this about you not to you” Minhyuk was getting caught up in his own rambles that he didn’t realise he was saying EVERYTHING he was thinking out loud. Though hearing all this made Jooheon feel like he was swallowing shards of broken glass, he couldn’t help focus on Minhyuk so much as admitting to liking him, to wanting him. Jooheon never thought honestly Minhyuk would look at him twice. He shuffled quietly to sit on the edge of his bed facing Minhyuk.  
“you were on my mind the whole time and that makes me feel strange because why was I there and not with you. I don’t know but anyway Hyungwon brought you up a lot actually I remember him smirking at me saying, It'll be hard to explain that to your roommate, huh? It'll be hard to explain why your legs are still weak, and why you have so many bruises my heart sank at those words, it was like he knew I was thinking about you. I don’t know! Oh I sound so pathetic, I am so so sorry you have to even hear this. But all three of us ended up doing things. Well Wonho was on me whilst Hyungwon fucked him and jerked us both the sucked me off. I was tied up the entire time. And as I had a certain Lee Jooheon on my mind I was just in a crazy head space. After ward Hyungwon mentioned you again saying Sorry for making a mess. Have fun explaining this to Jooheon like he could help reminding me that I would have to explain all of this to you. I forgot I would have to face you after wards. I could not have left there any faster. I was in a state I couldn’t have faced you yesterday so I went to Shownu and had a LONG shower and spoke with him about everything now here I am.”  
Minhyuk looked at Jooheon, Jooheon was looking right back. Both of their hearts missed a beat, from a mixture of anxiety and love. Minhyuk moved his gaze from Jooheon and shuffled back on his bed clutching his knees and burying his head. Jooheon was so confused and could tell Minhyuk was probably even more so. Jooheon didn’t want Minhyuk to feel any worse or any more stressed but if he didn’t say what was on his mind he never would. He moved off his bed and sat next to Minhyuk, resting his hand on his head gently.  
“Minyuk… i….. I can’t pretend like I was upset by what I saw. What upset me the most was that you didn’t tell me. I was hurt I thought we share everything. I don’t know but I will be honest more now. I Like you, well a lot actually, and I could help but feel angry at Wonho, stupid I know. But I wanted to be Wonho! I messaged Hyungwon and he rubbed the whole situation in my face. I have always known he had a crush on you too.” Jooheon paused and Minhyuk’s head rose from between his knees. Minhyuk’s eyes were red and puffy. Jooheon felt a little bad but he knew this was what Minhyuk needed to hear and who knows what would happen between them after this. Jooheon moved his hand to Minhyuk’s face and wiped his tears with his thumb.  
“i know I kind of don’t have any right to be jealous or upset or hurt really, do it? We are not together but I wish we were. I shouldn’t feel happy but I am glad you didn’t go all the way with Hyungwon I would hate that. We will figure whatever this is out.” Jooheon placed a kiss on Minhyuk’s head. He stood up, grabbed a cap and left.  
Minhyuk heard the front door close. He was now alone. Just Minhyuk and his thoughts. He wanted to make it up to Jooheon. Somehow. Minhyuk checked their his hers calendar (Minhyuk his, Jooheon hers) and saw Jooheon’s class schedule. Minhyuk had classes too but didn’t want to face anyone in college today. Instead he decided on staying in, in bed, under the covers, thinking of how he could show Jooheon that he was there for him and only him.  
***  
Jooheon sat in the common room, head buried in a book. Not studying, actually thinking about kissing Minhyuk and comforting him and punching Hyungwon in the face, but clearly he didn’t want to be disturbed. Friends somehow always seem to miss the memo. Changkyun smacked the book from Jooheon’s loose grip showing his dorky dimple smile. Jooheon just growled and sat up a little more in his chair.  
“Where is your boyfriend today? You two are like me and my showdown, I forget what you look like separated” Changkyun chirped with a hint of a giggle and a suggestive eyebrow, clearly oblivious to everything. Jooheon just shrugged.  
Changkyun was a little surprised, usually Jooheon would punch his arm and either say gah,we are not boyfriends (if Minhyuk was around.) If Minhyuk was nowhere to be seen he would say gah, we are not boyfriends yet then laugh. But Changkyun thought it best not to provoke Jooheon any further. Jooheon put his headphones on. He hoped some classic hip hop would phase Changkyun’s annoying presence out and also drain out his own thoughts.  
Friends will be friends, especially if you just so happen to befriend the most annoying, yet loveable, humans on the face of the earth. With that though here came Kihyun. His little hands full of tubs of food. Probably things he had made, he was majoring in culinary practise or something annoying. Jooheon could see Kihyun’s lips moving and Changkyun cringing and laughing at the same time. Jooheon rolled his eyes, same old Kihyun, probably singing some ridiculous introduction song instead of just saying hello like a regular human.  
“hey…. Hey… HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” Kihyun shouted repeatedly for Jooheon’s attention. Jooheon jumped a little, snapping out of his Minhyuk filled daze.  
“GAH, no need to shout, aisssh, what? Hello?” Jooheon exclaimed whilst removing his headphones irritated Kihyun was forcing him to socialise.  
“Excuse you, no need to be grumpy because Minhyuk isn’t here. We are also your friends you now” Kihyun rolled his eyes and gave Jooheon a death stare. “you are probably hungry, fear not I come bearing gifts”  
Kihyun passed Changkyun a tub, which he received greedily causing Kihyun to chuckle. He opened another tub and picked a juicy piece of meat up with his personal chopsticks (he is never seen without them.)  
“open, say AH” Kihyun said motheringly to Jooheon and he leaned nearer  
“its okay im not hungry” Jooheon tried to protest but Kihyun had an expression which could have been interpreted as: eat my food this instant or I will shove these chopstick so for up your…. You get the idea.  
Jooheon opened his mouth. As always Kihyun’s food was like something only gods would be allowed to eat. If you looked up delicious anywhere in any language Kihyun’s food would be there. Even if Jooheon had tried to fight off a smile it wouldn’t have worked. His eyes widened, his mouth was too full of food to formulate words, but the facial expressions were enough to show Kihyun Jooheon was enjoying his food. Kihyun proceeded to feed Jooheon, hoping him being a little fuller may help him to open up about what was clearly on his mind.  
“now, you going to tell us where Minhyuk is? You two haven’t fallen out have you?” Kihyun Questioned as he opened his own tub of food to eat.  
“he is at home.” Jooheon hesitated for a moment. He didn’t know if they watch Wonho or not and he not prepared to bring it up. “he is feeling poorly”  
“sick? Really, Jooheon? You couldn’t think of a better excuse? You know Minhyuk MOANS to anyone to complain about how ill he is. Last time he has a cold I woke up to 8 missed calls and 42 new messages. Or remember when he stubbed his toe and sent us all a message to say he was going to call an ambulance because he felt his life drain out of him through his toe?” Kihyun questions glaring at Jooheon cause Changkyun to choke on his food.  
“yeah he is not sick” Jooheon nervously laughed. “We are okay still friends we haven’t fell out just some stuff in Minhyuk’s personal life that’s all”  
“oh, damn! Hope he is okay, must be quite bad for Minhyuk not to come in! surprised you didn’t stay off with him” Changkyun exclaimed.  
“yeah, I wish I could have but I have taken enough days off for Minhyuk related shenanigans . he will be okay”  
Hyungwon and a sheepish Wonho approached the table as the others spoke of Minhyuk’s absence.  
“if I’d have known Minhyuk was home alone, I would have gone to keep him company, make him feel better” Hyungwon laughed. Teasing between Jooheon and Hyungwon with regards to Minhyuk was not uncommon but since Hyungwon had a significant other this was the first time he teased Jooheon in this way. Wonho lowered his head, feeling like an insignificant tag along.  
“Hyungwon!” Kihyun scowled seeing both Jooheon’s and Wonho’s reaction to his words. “what is wrong with you. Your boyfriend is standing right next to you. Show some damn respect aish”  
Jooheon stood up he didn’t want to breathe the same air as Hyungwon at that moment, or any moment.  
“Jooheon! Are you coming the studio with me today after class?” Changkyun asked.  
“No. I have to get home straight after classes are over to make sure my boyfriend is okay” Jooheon retorted picking up his backpack leaving the common room before anyone could ask him any questions.  
“…..”  
“I KNEW IT!!!!!” Changkyun congratulated himself.  
***  
Classes for Jooheon finally finished. The day seemed to drag out and last a life time. He actually couldn’t wait to go back. He had been thinking about Minhyuk a lot. He just called Minhyuk his boyfriend in front of their mutual friends. He hadn’t even spoken to Minhyuk about this. It didn’t matter. All Jooheon wanted to do is to protect Minhyuk, shower him with love and happiness, make him feel appreciated. He wanted to be the one Minhyuk could come to if he was struggling with anything, Jooheon would do whatever it took to relieve any burden Minhyuk faced.  
He arrived back to their dorm. He pulled his shoulders back and took a deep breath. The plan was to go in and tell Minhyuk he was never going to leave his side. Then let him know that he understands why he did what he did yesterday. He did not expected what was going to happen after he opened the door.  
Minhyuk thought of Jooheon all day. He was anticipating his return so he could pepper Jooheon with kisses (with consent of course) and show him that he was loved and cared for. After everything that happened with Hyungwon and Wonho he felt different. Now the embarrassment surpassed he felt as though he had the confidence to do what he had longed for since enrolment, which was to demonstrate his longing for Jooheon.  
Jooheon opened the door and within seconds he was ambushed by the cutest human alive. Minhyuk clung onto Jooheon, wrapping his arms around his head and legs around his waist. He snuggled his face into the crook of Jooheon’s neck.  
“I thought you would never come back I missed you” Minhyuk whined into Jooheon’s neck.  
Jooheon shivered, feeling the warmth from Minhyuk’s mouth tickle his neck sensuously.  
“I am glad you are back, I missed you.” Minhyuk almost whispered as he climbed off Jooheon.  
“I, I missed you too” Jooheon laughed as he entered their dorm closing the door behind them.  
Minhyuk made eye contact with Jooheon, luring him subconsciously to follow him. Jooheon seemingly without a second thought followed Minhyuk before they stopped outside their bedroom door. Minhyuk placed a hand upon Jooheon’s cheek, still maintaining the same distinct hungry stare.  
“I am going to go into our bedroom now. I would like you to follow me. But know if you do you are mine. I will give you a couple of minutes to decide if what I want right now is what you want.” Minhyuk’s face drew ever closer with each word until they were almost engaged in kiss. Their lips dangerously close, Jooheon could swear he could feel Minhyuk brush against his lips almost tasting his words.  
Minhyuk smirked at the slight vibration from Jooheon’s lip quivering. He found it cute that Jooheon wanted to kiss him. What had happened was forgotten it was just about those two in those moments. Minhyuk let his confidence bloom in the feeling Jooheon was in the same mindset as him. He suggestively pulled away from Jooheon and entered the bedroom leaving the door slightly ajar. Jooheon paused to think for a few moments. He had only ever dreamt about being like this with Minhyuk and now Minhyuk had Jooheon in his clutches. Being so close to his lips like that and looking into his eyes, Jooheon was drunk on lust and this chance won’t come again.  
Impulse, hormones and maybe, just maybe, even love, swept over him, taking over his decisions and followed Minhyuk into their bedroom. Jooheon couldn’t believe his actions himself but Minhyuk’s aura was overwhelming. Minhyuk slightly couldn’t believe Jooheon actually came knowing Minhyuk’s intentions, little did Minhyuk know Jooheon had wanted Minhyuk to want him for so long. Minhyuk would always tease him, blow him kisses and always show a lot of skinship towards Jooheon sending his heart wild. The constant rumours about them didn’t help, their friends constantly teasing them only added to Jooheon’s desires.  
“you know now you have come here I will not hesitate” Minhyuk smirked as he grabbed Jooheon closer to him, stopping ever so close to his lips.  
Jooheon’s heart beat so fast he though he may pass out. “I would have been disappointed if you did” Jooheon replied trying to maintain composure though he was thoroughly flustered.  
Minhyuk placed his lips upon Jooheon’s abruptly, no longer hesitating, finally succumbing to his desires that had grew ever stronger for Jooheon since the camboy incident. What started off as sweet grew more passionate, as Jooheon allowed Minhyuk entrance to explore his mouth, the kisses grew more lustful more lewd. There was a hunger grasping them both, a hunger that was only slightly to be able to be satisfied.  
Impatiently Minhyuk backed Jooheon against the wall, pinning his arms either side of him. The air was stifling causing them both to feel suffocated. Coming up for a second of air Minhyuk parted their lips and laced Jooheon's jaw and neck with wet kisses. Trailing along his collarbone, Minhyuk made sure to leave his mark on Jooheon. Jooheon was getting dizzier with each second, each time Minhyuk placed his lips anywhere. He hummed and tried to move his arms.  
“shhh Jooheony.” The older male silenced Jooheon, moving his hand from his onto the waistband of the younger’s sweatpants, slightly tugging them down looking directly at Jooheon. Directly staring back, Jooheon with his famous dimples, smirked as he placed his hands over Minhyuk’s, encouraging him to continue. Not needing to be told twice, Minhyuk pulled Jooheon's sweats off along with his underwear, under Jooheon's careful guidance.  
As he exposed Jooheon he fell to his knees becoming eye to eye with the younger’s taut member. Seeing ii so pink and twitching in front of him, Minhyuk couldn’t help but gulp considering that he had only even pictured this sight before him in his dreams.  
“mmm,M M Minhyuk –ah” Jooheon whined as Minhyuk ran his hands across his hip bones and kiss the tips with moist lips.  
Jooheon's breath was already heavy whilst Minhyuk sloppily kissed his head. The older male wanted to savour this moment, imprinting the taste of Jooheon's skin, pre cum and whines in his mind to replay to himself.  
“Minhyuk-ah don’t tease me please” Jooheon pleaded about to add more but pierced his lips shut.  
“Jooheony, I want to hear you, every noise you make, ok?” Jooheon moaned needy response, nodding his head vigorously.  
Minhyuk loved the fact that Jooheon was being needy and impatient. He loves the fact he was in control of this situation. Maybe this is what Hyungwon feels, he can’t be sure, what he can be sure of is the fact he was about to blow Jooheon. He was moments away from having the only person’s member he ever wanted in his life in his mouth. He was about to listen to Jooheon's moans and pleads all of which were under his control. Those thoughts alone were intoxicating.  
Minhyuk stroked Jooheon up and into his mouth. Gasps of anticipation left Jooheon's lips. Minhyuk wasted no time in getting into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down. He felt his eyes close as his own dick began to harden in his shorts. He didn’t want to miss a thing. As Jooheon’s dick pulsated in his mouth, Minhyuk hollowed in his cheeks and picked up pace. Jooheon’s chest was beating fast as his moans filled the room only interrupted by his hitched breathing.  
Minhyuk was getting more aroused knowing Jooheon was close to release. Which meant he was getting close to finally tasting his younger’s cum, he would hate to admit it but he had imagined what it would taste like numerous times. Thinking of it made his own dick twitch as he moaned into Jooheon’s cock.  
“Hhhyung, aaah, Minhyuk-ah” Jooheon almost cried out overwhelmed that Minhyuk of all people was currently sucking his cock and enjoying it enough to moan into it. Shivers swept over Jooheon’s entire being. Pleasure began to mount; he would not be able to maintain any posture soon. He grabbed the back of Minhyuk's head encouraging his elder to continue. “please” Jooheon whined as he found himself thrusting into Minhyuk's face at the same rhythm and the intense sucks and gentle pumps, simultaneously sending Jooheon's mind and body into a frenzy.  
Being the mischievous tease he, also knew that he was in control of this situation, Minhyuk stopped sucking with a lewd and sloppy pop as his lips parted with Jooheon's cock.  
“don’t worry Jooheony baby, I will finish you off, you’re dick is so big and I love hearing your voice. I want to hear that more okay” Jooheon was bewildered but nodding his head whimpering. “after I am done tasting you I am also going to feel you and fill you up okay Jooheony?” Minhyuk licked his fingers coating then in saliva then proceeded to tease Jooheon's hole.  
Jooheon immediately knew what Minhyuk was implying. He wanted to fuck him. Without a moment’s notice Jooheon let out a low and needy “fuck yes” before Minhyuk went back to sucking his cock.  
Jooheon’s moans and pleads were getting loader and less coherent as Minhyuk not only sucked him but had inserted a finger into Jooheon's tight hole.  
“Minhyuk-ah im close im close im.” With that Minhyuk’s mouth was filled with Jooheon’s warm thick release. Minhyuk hummed as he took it all in and played about with a second finger in Jooheon. Jooheon's cries filled the entire room.  
Minhyuk swallowed as much as he could of Jooheon’s cum, it tasted more delicious than he had ever imagined. Jooheon's cock was still dripping but there was no time to think of that. Minhyuk had a one track mind and right now that was to be inside Jooheon. Minhyuk stood up expertly without removing his fingers from Jooheon. He trailed messy kisses on his neck.  
“Minhyuk, I want you, please.” Jooheon breathed into Minhyuk's ear driving him wild.  
Minhyuk was feeling just as impatient as Jooheon in that moment. HE picking him up and placed him on the bed, spreading his legs apart. Jooheon Looked up at Minhyuk and could not believe someone as beautiful and caring as him wanted him. Jooheon though he was way out of Minhyuk’s league. He couldn’t take his eyes off the elder as he removed his clothes, exposing his hard throbbing cock. Jooheon gulped at the sight, it was like art to him.  
Minhyuk laced his dick with lube which he kept in his top drawer and looked back directly at Jooheon.  
“are you sure you want this baby” Minhyuk said in a low husky tone returning his fingers back to inside Jooheon to stretch him as much as he could.  
“Hyung please” Jooheon retorted rocking on Minhyuk's fingers. “you know I do, Minhyuk, Minhyuk please.”  
The sound of his name so hitched placed a smile on Minhyuk's face as he realised he had found Jooheon's spot.  
“be good for me baby boy, you will feel so good, I will make you feel good Jooheony” Jooheon had a soft spot for being called baby and hummed in response.  
Jooheon gasped and Minhyuk filled him up with his dick. Minhyuk was careful to be slow to make sure not to hurt Jooheon too much.  
“you are doing so well Jooheony, fuck you are so tight baby,” Minhyuk affirmed as he began to pick up a rhythm holding on to Jooheon's hips.  
“Harder, please, fuck, harder” Jooheon shamelessly moaned.  
“anything for you baby” Minhyuk replied sending harder thrusts into Jooheon.  
The jolts, breaths and moans from Jooheon let Minhyuk know he was hitting all the right places to make Jooheon feel special, loved and wanted.  
“you are beautiful Jooheony I am so lucky”  
Jooheon blushed, flashing his famous dimples Minhyuk’s way causing Minhyuk's core to shake. Bringing him closer to his own release.  
The more Minhyuk trusted the more Jooheon’s dimples showed bring Minhyuk over the edge. Sultry gasps from them both as Jooheon was filled up. In a moment that seemed to last forever but was also over too quickly.  
Both a little tired and in shock neither said a word. Minhyuk just help Jooheon in his arms and peppered him in kisses till they both drifted off into nap land.

**Author's Note:**

> bish  
> leave feedback if you can i dont even know. they are not my OTP but i love them!!!! also STAN MONSTA X


End file.
